Doctor Who: The Lost Series: Series 1
by Dogs2me
Summary: Doctor Who Series Of Books Starring The 9th Doctor Based On The Doctor Who Series Made By Dogs2Me.  See The Other Series On My Profile.
1. An Old Encounter

**The Doctor- TimeLord, Alien, 9****th**** Doctor (Played By Christopher Eccleston)**

**Rose Tyler- Human, Doctor's Companion**

**Mickey Smith- Human, Rose Tyler's BoyFriend**

**Cassandra- Human/Alien**

**Barbara- Human Rose Tyler's Friend**

**Chapter 1. An Old Encounter**

"**C**lick" went the radio as Rose Tyler switched the radio on. Lady GaGa's Just Dance began to play.

"UURRRGGHHH!" Rose Tyler groaned as she fiddled with the notch on the device. It had always been so boring since she had returned to her normal life.

"Maybe a normal life wasn't such a good idea after all."

Everyday was the same: Get up, Catch the bus, Go to work, Come home, Eat Chips, Go to bed, Get up, Catch the bus, Go to work.

Life seemed to repeat itself. Rose sighed as she got on the bus to continue her normal boring life.

"Time for another day of boring work." She said to herself as she jumped off the bus and into the town's street. She grumpily walked into the London department store to begin working. She signed in at the reception and walked over to a huge stack of designer jeans to hang up at the display windows. "Oh great. Just brilliant. I bet this is going to be fun." She thought to herself giving a sigh and clipping the clothes hangers onto the jeans before hanging them on the metal bars dangling over the window.

"I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that I'm being watched." She told her friend Barbara as they walked through the doors.

"Pah, normal parannoyance. Nothing to be worried about." Barbara replied reassuringly.

"If you say so….."

Shivers ran down Rose's spine as she walked through the double doors from the shop. She waved goodbye to all the staff members as they were passing and began the voyage for home. As she passed a dark alleyway, a small dark figure emerged from behind a dustbin, grumbling and silently watching as Rose walked past.

Rose jumped and screamed as Mickey jumped out at her from the alley way.

"Ha-Ha scared you!" Mickey laughed hugging her.

"DON'T…DO THAT! STUPID!" She yelled at him catching her breath.

"How bout we go down to the pub?" Mickey asked.

"Oh no….Who's playing?" Rose asked.

"What…No one?" He replied.

"There's a match on isn't there? Go on, go and watch it then and I will see you tomorrow."

"No… I wanted to take you to the pub for something to drink!" Mickey told her.

Rose gave Mickey a sarcastic look.

"Okay, Okay, so there's a game on….We can still have a drink though?" Mickey replied not being able to keep a straight face.

"No thanks." She replied as she kissed him goodbye.

Mickey ran down the street eager to get to the pub on time.

"Boys." Rose said to herself as she continued to walk down the street.

"I'll never understand them."

Doctor Who Series One Chapter 1.

2011


	2. Me And My Shadow

**Note From The Author **

There WILL be some OC's in this chapter, but don't worry because you will learn about them later. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Dogs2me

**Chapter 2. Me And My Shadow**

**R**ose walked through the apartment doors leading to her flat. As she walked past the couch, she flung her pink bag and it landed on one of the flower patterned pillows.

"Hey, I'm back from work….You in?" Rose shouted gleefully.

Jackie Tyler came running in with a cup of tea in each hand.

"Hi Rose, welcome home!" She smiled giving her the cup in her right hand.

"Thanks." Rose replied taking the cup off her.

"I'm going to go round to Mickey's now. Are you coming?" She asked.

"I think I will stay here this time, I've got chores to do." Jackie shouted from the kitchen.

"Ok then."

A few hours later, Rose was outside and in the streets.

She crossed the road and started to make her way to Mickey's house.

She was halfway down the street when a nearby metal bin fell over.

Rose jumped and turned around.

"H-Hello? Is anybody there?" She stammered slowly walking over to where the bin was.

Suddenly, a big four-legged creature came shooting out of the alley-way where the bin had fallen and made a loud 'clattering' noise.

"Who's there!" She shouted over to where the creature had ran.

"I-I'm not afraid of you! Whoever you are, just show yourself!" She shouted still a little shaken.

The creature started to growl.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

The creature's eyes narrowed and walked out of the darkness, still growling.

"Oh, a dog….That's good to know, better than a flesh-eating monster anyways." She said to herself watching the dog circle her.

The dog slowly narrowed the circle, getting closer to her.

"OOH, A BIG, MEAN, ANGRY, DOGGY!" Rose laughed at it.

The dog stopped, with a confused expression on its face. It soon realized what she meant and began to snarl and growl more furiously, staring at her, watching her every move, getting ready for attack.

"A Spotted Great Dane, haven't seen one of you for years." She said to the dog, knowing that it couldn't understand her.

"What are you doing out here eh, Poochie-Woochie?" She said to it.

The dog growled.

"Do _**NOT **_call me 'Poochie-Woochie'!" The Great Dane grumbled.

"D-did you just talk!" Rose asked surprised.

"Yes, and who are you human?" It snarled walking up to her.

"What's it to you?" Rose replied cockily.

The dog suddenly ran up to her and pinned her to the wall.

"State your name and business lady!" It demanded, its narrow eyes staring into Rose's hazel eyes.

"R-Rose…What's it to you anyways!" She asked pushing the Great Dane off her.

The dog looked up at her.

"I am Benji. And what are you planning with The Doctor?" He asked slyly.

"How do you know The Doctor?" She asked suspiciously.

"That data is classified." Benji replied. "Now answer, answer!" He ordered.

"Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied.

"I demand you to answer!" He snarled.

"Listen here mutt, I have NO idea what-so-ever what your going on about!" She shouted.

"Fine, we are going to have to do this the hard way.." Benji growled as his collar glowed, about to do something.

Rose had no idea what it did, but she did know one thing, it was dangerous!

The collar continued to glow….

'Help me.' She thought.

Doctor Who

Series 1.

Chapter 2

2011


	3. The Truth Is Revealed

**Chapter 3. The Truth Is Revealed**

**B**enji's collar began to glow.

"Mistress, she isn't talking." He said.

There were a few crackles from the bad line because whoever was on the other side of the receiver was too far away.

"Fine then, bring her here." A posh English voice replied from the transmitter in the dog's collar.

"Affirmative." He replied as his collar stopped glowing.

"Excuse me, I am **NOT** going anywhere with _**YOU**_." She said cockily.

Benji growled.

"You are now my prisoner, weather you like it or not." He replied circling her again.

"Who says I'm going to do what you say?" She replied folding her arms.

"If you refuse, we will have to do this the hard way." He told the blonde girl.

"Are you threatening me?" Rose asked him sternly.

"Yes." He growled.

"A dog threatening me? HAH, you make me laugh!" She replied.

"Now you listen here-"

"No I wont, how bout you 'listen here'! You aren't making me go anywhere!" She shouted at him.

"Listen blondey, I could tear you apart if I wanted to." He growled walking over to her.

"Hah, yeah, like that will happen, in a million earth years." Rose said sarcastically.

Benji jumped forward at her snarling and growling, which shocked Rose and she jumped back.

Benji laughed to himself.

"NOT FUNNY!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Come, come." He said taking a few steps forward, waiting for Rose to follow.

"No, why should I?" She replied.

"You know, you really ARE a stubborn git." He growled getting annoyed.

"Oi!" She screeched.

"Oh stop screeching like a Banshee, woman!" He mumbled walking on, making it look like he was stalking something.

"I won't! I will screech all I like!" Rose protested kicking Benji in his leg.

Benji yelped and turned around.

"Do not push your look, Misses." He snarled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Now, come!" He ordered fiercely.

"No!" She shouted.

"…Stubborn…" He growled before pawing at his collar.

Rose stood there for a few seconds staring at the dog pawing at its collar.

"What…Are…You doing?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Y'know, you _**are **_the strangest dog I've ever seen in my life." She commented.

"Hushidy, hush… Rose." He said still pawing at the collar.

"How do you know my name!" She asked.

"You'll see." He grinned a doggy-grin.

His collar began to glow bright green.

"Uh, why the hell is your collar doing that?" She asked.

"Teleportation device…Hold on." He shouted as they both disappeared from the streets.

A few seconds after they disappeared, the TARDIS formed in the streets, sending paper and rubbish flying.

Out stepped The Doctor. He walked into the apartment where Rose lived and began to climb the staircase.

Benji and Rose re-appeared in a strange space shuttle.

"Ok, Benji, where the hell are we?" She said in a panicky tone while quickly standing up and looking around the room.

"Oh, welcome again Rose." The posh English accent said.

"Hey, I know that voice….Cassandra?" She stammered a little surprised.

"Oh well done, clever little girl." She replied.

Rose looked around the room, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Well, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm right here." Cassandra confirmed.

"Where!" She snapped getting really frustrated.

"In front of you, all around you. I'm as particles remember? That's how I snatched your body the last time, only I cant now..." She mumbled.

"Why not?" Rose shouted still looking around the room in wander.

"Because when I died in Chip's body, I had to use up most of me to come back to life, so I have lost the ability to take over other forms, so don't worry, your perfectly safe." Cassandra explained, floating around in the room.

"Yeah, well I'm not letting my guard down, just so you know." Rose said.

"I brought you the young female Mistress, now, may I have my prize?" Benji snarled.

Cassandra started to laugh.

"Mistress, I brought you your prize, now give me mine!" He yapped confused.

"Oh you _**ARE **_the dumbest creature I've met, actually, you've made it past Rose, well done." She replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Cassandra, reward me or I shall take the female back!" He snarled.

"Yes, good idea, don't listen to him Cassandra, let him take me back!" Rose shouted.

"Oh don't worry, if I take the human girl off your paws, you get the prize. No exceptions." Cassandra said as the floor beneath Benji began to move like a treadmill, fast!

Benji began to run on the spot from the treadmill. It sped up, so much that it was too fast for him and he was slowly heading into a cage.

"Cassandra, you've got me just let the dog go!" Rose demanded.

"Why? It's more fun." She replied laughing.

The Doctor saw Jackie coming down the staircase.

"Hey d'you know where Rose is?" He asked.

"No idea, she said something about going to Mickey's?" She replied.

"Ok then thanks." He shouted still halfway down the stairs.

Soon, The Doctor arrived at Mickey's house.

He knocked on the door. Mickey opened it.

"Rickey the idiot, where's Rose?" He asked.

"That's Mickey and I don't know where she is I thought se was with you. I know, try her apartment, and leave me alone I'm busy." Mickey said.

"She isn't in her apartment Jackie told me she was with you(?)" The Doctor replied.

"Nope not here." He replied.

"Oh…I wonder where she could be." The Doctor said to himself.

Benji slowly headed to the cage.

"I will not be put into that 'thing'!" Benji snarled.

"Cassandra, please!" Rose shouted.

"I still need you don't forget that Blondey." Cassandra said.

"Need me for what?" She asked.

"You'll see, you'll see." Cassandra mumbled.

Doctor Who Series One Chapter 3.

2011


	4. The Cunning Plan

**Chapter 4. The Cunning Plan**

"**N**o! I'm sick of being pushed aside or being told what to do! I want to know now Cassandra!" She demanded shouting.

"You know, you really are stubborn." Cassandra mumbled.

"That's what I said!" Benji shouted still running.

"I don't care! TELL ME NOW!" She screamed.

"Urgh, shut her up will you!" Benji growled as he fell into the cage the metal bars slamming behind him.

"You know, I'm strangely calm to say that I have just been thrown into a cage…LET ME OUTTA HERE!" He shouted slamming against the cage door.

"Why? I still need you both." Cassandra replied.

"Ok, now can you answer my question? What the hell do you need me for! Saying that, why do you need the dog!" She asked.

"So many questions, so little time to answer them." Cassandra said sighing.

"What do you mean 'So little time'! You've got all the time in the galaxy!" Rose screeched frustrated.

Cassandra sighed, a little fed up of hearing Rose moan.

"Moan, moan, moan…..Seriously, I only have something like an hour until my cunning plan falls into place." She explained.

"Yeah, well that's plenty enough time to tell me why you need me and - wait, what plan? Since I'm here you might as well explain yourself." Rose told her.

"What? You watch too much TV, they only do that on films or if they are extremely stupid, which I am not." She confirmed. "Also why should I? You would just go and tell your _**precious **_Doctor about it. Please, I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"Ok then, well why do you need me if you can't change bodies and you can't really do anything, why do you want me?" Rose asked.

"Nope. Not telling sorry. You will just have to find out later. This should be in about…Ooo about forty-five minutes or so? Maybe less?" She replied, refusing to say anything.

"Well whatever your doing The Doctor's going to stop you!" Rose smirked.

"Well, we will just see about that. In fact, I think I will start my plan right now, I'm feeling a little generous so I will put the countdown to an hour rather than 45 minutes. After that countdown is over, the whole ship will explode." Cassandra explained.

"But you will be stuck on here with us, you will die too!" Rose shouted.

"No, no, there's always a way." She said as there was a noise and a beam shot out.

"Bye-bye." She said as she got teleported out.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled.

"No use. She's gone. That's the last time I ever trust one of those 'last pure human' people." Benji mumbled.

"She isn't the last 'pure human', I seen her before." Rose answered.

"What? You mustn't have, that would be impossible, you can't see their kind, they are particles in the air!" Benji argued.

"That was after I saw her last. Last time, she was a piece of skin stretched across a metal frame, so I am an actual human, not her." Rose argued back.

"Oh, ok then." Benji replied a little confused.

The countdown began to deplete, 59: 23 and counting.

Benji sat up.

"We're gonna be stuck here forever!" He shouted.

"Don't say that! We don't need anyone jinxing it!" Rose snapped.

"Well I don't see us getting out of here anytime soon, do you?" He snapped back.

"No…But there has to be a way! There's just got to!" She cried.

"I doubt it." He sighed.

"Why did you even trust her?" Rose asked just out of boredom.

"Long story." Benji answered.

"Well you might as well explain it, we're gonna die anyway." Rose said to the strange dog.

"Fine. Where do I start….Ok, this might be a little hard to understand, for its even harder to tell." He began. "I don't come from Earth like any normal dog, I come from this weird planet called: Goobonia, but most of the creatures living there tend to call it: Goob for short. Well it used to be a peaceful place, until the Dalek came with their 'Helpers', that is." He snarled at the thought of the 'Tin Can's' that ruined his home.

Rose looked surprised.

"Did you just say…Dalek?" She asked.

"What? Dalek? Yes. They are very common on our home planet now. They came with their helpers, and over-slaved everything! There was nothing any of us could do…." He explained.

"Who are 'The Helpers'?"Rose asked.

"Well, I have no idea what-so-ever, but I think they are Helpers, they have no name as far as anyone knows. They look a bit like they have eaten an octopus or something. And they carry around this glowing orb thing." He told her.

"Ood?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"A What?" He asked confusedly.

"An Ood, they sort of look like what you described." She explained.

"They don't really do anything as such, they just live to be slaves and if they don't get told what to do or they don't wait on you hand and foot, they just die. So really their existence is dust."

Benji lay back down.

"Well they are really evil, the 'Ood', what you call them, came with The Daleks and terrorised us, forcing us to abandon our own planet. They had over-thrown everything! The whole place had a shortage of food and drink, and eventually the place where my girlfriend and I where hiding got found and they ambushed us. Luckily, my Girl Friend managed to escape, but I wasn't so lucky..."

Rose listened, really interested in his life story.

"I got captured and taken to this strange prison where the huge shopping-market used to be. But it was now run down, tables and chairs were flung all over, with bits of metal and wood on the floor, it was very hard to walk without standing on something sharp. They took me to this narrow corridor full of cells, a bit like in a real prison. They through me in there and I was left for days without anything, no food or water, nothing. It was very cold and damp inside that cell, it makes me feel sick just thinking about it. I remember that it always used to be drafty in the nights living there, it made it worse living on a 'Always Winter' planet. Even the Summer's were -2 degrees. That's as warm as it got. In winter it was EXTREMEMLY cold. One night though, I got a delivery off an unknown thing. I didn't see anyone or anything, I just woke up in the middle of the night and noticed there was a package wrapped up in a plastic bag. I opened it and found the black collar. I wondered what it was at first, until I accidentally leant on it and it teleported me out of there and in the middle of the town. I was still a little shaken from what had just happened as I stood up and looked around, there was not one thing left. I decided to leave while I still had the chance and headed out to flee from my homeland, which was now a living hell. I took nothing with me, alone with just this strange, magnificent collar that I had got delivered to me. I didn't know where my family or girl friend was, but I hoped they were still alive and out there somewhere." Benji's voice trailed off after that long paragraph of his life.

Rose had so many questions running through her mind. Why would the Daleks invade their planet? If they knew what Daleks were would this mean they would know what a Time Lord is? And is this creature an actual Dog or an Alien?

"Sorry for asking, but who is your girl friend? Just wondering." She asked trying not to sound too rude.

Benji crossed his paws and turned his head to the right, staring into the other side of the ship.

"I don't want to talk about it…." He whimpered.

"Oh, sorry." Rose replied.

There was an awkward silence. Nothing could be heard apart from the constant beeping from the bombs countdown.

Something hit Benji. They had to work together to get out of this mess, they COULD do it!

He glanced at the timer on the wall. 5 minutes left. They still had time!

"We can get out of here! I just thought, we could override the system!" He shouted to Rose sitting bolt upright.

"What? I don't know what to do!" She shouted back.

"Just go over to that control panel and try and let me free will ya?" He demanded.

"Fine but I don't know what I'm doing…" She said walking over.

"Typical blonde." He mumbled to himself.

"Ok, what do I do now?" She shouted from across the other side of the room.

"Open the cage!" He yelled.

Not knowing what she was doing, Rose began to press random buttons as fast as she could. Benji hoped that this would work and wouldn't leave them stuck.

The countdown was now: 3 minutes.

"Hurry up Rose!" He shouted getting anxious.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" She panicked pressing more random buttons at top speed.

Sparks flew from the controls and Rose screamed.

Suddenly, lots of sparks flew out of the cage door and it slide open, letting Benji free!

Quick as a flash, he jumped out of the cage and ran over to the control panel.

"WHAT NOW!" Rose asked still in a stage of panicking.

"NOW WE DESTROY EVERYTHING! JUST BREAK EVERYHTING YOU CAN!" Benji demanded trying to keep his cool but failing and going a bit hay-wire.

He began to rip big chunks of wire out from the panel which sent millions of tiny different coloured sparks out flying everywhere.

Rose began to kick the side of the control panel.

Benji continued to rip out whatever he could with his teeth and paws but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere with it.

He dared to glance at the clock. 49 seconds remaining till they got blown to smithereens!

He began to worry now and ran around like a complete maniac destroying the panel. As the countdown got to 15 seconds, red sirens began to flash on and off making a horrible noise and an automated computer voice began to speak.

"Warning, self destruct in minus 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9-"

"COME ON, WE HAVE TO DO THIS!" Benji shouted ripping out lots of wires now trying harder than ever desperate to actually stay alive and survive and live through this.

"Minus 8, minus 7, minus 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"

Benji gave one last hard tug on a huge wire before closing his eyes getting ready for the explosion.

"0, Self destructing no-"

The whole electricity cut off. They were saved!

Benji was that terrified and relieved at the same time he collapsed in a heap on the floor exhausted.

Rose slid down the wall to the floor.

"We did it, we ACTUALLY did it!" She laughed as Benji joined in laughing.

Now they only had a few more problems, the systems were offline, they had no help, they were alone, had no way of escaping, in the middle of space and their air was quickly running out.


	5. SOS Signal

**Note From The Author**

**I **have chosen to add a Simpsons joke to this one, try and spot it, leave it in your reviews, heres the video to help you. I have seen the episode before but couldn't find it on Youtube so your gonna have to listen to the clip instead. Sorry about that

**.com/watch?v=kVWdf1Ky2bI**

Dogs2me

**Chapter 5. SOS Signal**

**T**he room was silent with no electricity.

"So what now?" Rose asked.

Benji sat up.

"I'm not sure there's anything more that we can do…" He replied.

"Our Oxygen is going to run out in about an hour, maybe two. And there's NO way what-so-ever we can rebuild that thing." He gestured to the broken control panel with his paw.

"Wait can't your collar teleport us out if here?" Rose asked suddenly remembering what he had told her about the collar.

Benji looked surprised for he had forgotten all about his collar, he thought it was just an ordinary one.

"Oh yeah….That will never work." He replied pacing around the ship.

"Why? How could it not? If it got us here it can get us back!" Rose told Benji.

"No, I used the last of its power. It really uses up a lot of the charge teleporting two things to the same place and the same time without ripping a huge hole in the dimensions." Benji said that made him sound like The Doctor doing one of his 'techno talks'.

"So, can't you recharge it or something?" Rose snapped.

"Do I _LOOK _like I have any chargers on me!" He snapped back.

"Well sor-ry! It's not my fault that I don't know how to handle one of those things!" Rose shouted at him.

He sighed fed up of arguing.

"I know what I could do! Send an SOS signal out and maybe another ship will receive it!" Benji shouted out suddenly.

"Well, why don't you! You could send it to the TARDIS! Well, they call it a TARDIS really it stands for-"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Benji interrupted Rose, feeling rather clever that he already knew what a TARDIS was.

Rose looked a little shocked and confused at the same time.

Benji sat down and gave her a blank expression.

"What?" He said raising an eye-brow at her.

"Ok, tell me why and how you know what a TARDIS is?" She said still a little spooked that he knew.

"Well, let's just say I did my homework." He chuckled.

"But-"She got rudely interrupted by Benji again.

"SHH! I'm going to send the SOS signal now!" He yapped.

He pawed at something on his collar and he closed his eyes and lost himself deep in thought, sending a telepathic message out to the closest spaceship to them.

Rose stood, watching amazed. She had no idea what he was doing, but it still looked weird.

Benji re-opened his eyes again.

"There, done." He said lying down.

"What? Is that it? What the hell do we do now!" She asked rather loudly.

"Now we wait. We play the waiting game…" He replied, not sure himself if they were going to make it through this or not.

There was five minutes of silence then Rose began to get impatient.

"How much longer!" She snapped.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? AS LONG AS IT TAKES!" He snapped back snarling.

"Ok, ok, don't lose your rag over it…" She said cockily.

"HAH, that's coming from someone who already has." He mumbled back grinning.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…."

Benji sighed heavily from boredom. "

"Should be any moment now…I hope."

"Ah, the waiting game sucks, LETS PLAY HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPOS!"

Rose stared at him.

The Doctors Sonic Screwdriver began to flash rapidly and make a very high pitched beeping which started off slow and ended up going really fast.

"What the hell's wrong with that thing!" Mickey shouted getting annoyed from the sound.

The Doctor put his ear to the Sonic.

"I received an SOS call… Which means, Rickey the idiot, it might be Rose!" He replied running off down the street to the TARDIS. Not following what he meant until forty seconds later, he looked a bit cross at The Doctor.

"HEY, IT'S MICKEY!" He shouted up the street running after him trying to catch up.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and stepped inside, he was shortly followed by Mickey.

The Doctor began to fiddle around with the TARDIS's controls.

"So tell me, how could that screwdriver thing actually receive something from outer space?" Mickey asked.

"Well Rickey." He began.

"That's Mickey."

"Fine, Rickey, it's really quite simple. What happens is that someone or something, somewhere in the galaxy is in danger and they send out an SOS signal trying to find help for it's usually an emergency. And if I'm not in the TARDIS at the time, she sends it to my Sonic." He explained.

Mickey still didn't get it but couldn't be bothered to ask again for he didn't really answer the question.

The TARDIS Dematerialised sending the pieces of paper and rubbish on the streets flying everywhere in miniature swirls like a tornado.

Benji stood up as fast as he could, his ears upright.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose asked standing up.

"I hear something…..HELP! HELPS ARRIVED!" He jeered happily.

Rose heard the noise of the TARDIS.

"Wait, I know that noise, it's The Doctor! I knew he would find us I KNEW IT!" She shouted.

Benji had a blank expression on his face.

"Who?"

"Ah well, your about to find out!" Rose yelled over the 'whirring' noises of the Time Machine.

Benji heard it louder and quickly retreated away from the spot where he was standing. Just in time too as the TARDIS materialised in the exact spot where he had previously been standing.

"In my whole life I never thought I would actually see a TARDIS…" Benji said to himself.

The doors to the TARDIS slowly opened.

"Someone call for a Taxi?" The Doctor said poking his head around the corner.

"Doctor I knew you would find us!" Rose shouted.

"Hurry! The radiation metres here are off the scale!" Mickey shouted before The Doctor could say anything more.

The Doctor scowled at Mickey.

"You stole my line. Rickey The Idiot."

There was an awkward silence.

Benji's eyes widened and he gulped, his tail in – between his legs.

"R-Radiation?"

Mickey stared at the talking dog.

"Ok how is that even possi-"

The whole ship shook widely, tipping the TARDIS forcing Mickey and The Doctor to run to the right to balance it out as Rose fell into The Doctors arms and got drug in. Benji flew into the broken control panel, the buttons smashing against his skull.

He yelped in pain, as blood trickled onto the floor.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HIM!" Rose protested trying to escape the TARDIS.

"THERES NO TIME TO ASSIST ONE OF CASSANDRAS PETS ROSE ALL THREE OF OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" The Doctor tried to yell some sense into her.

"Four, there are four lives at stake!" She elbowed him hard, making him let go of her and doubling over in pain.

Mickey ran to the door and shut it and stood guarding the door like a Pitbull with a bone.

"No, its too risky! We can't trust that, alien thing!" Mickey shouted.

"He's not an alien, He's a dog, and ordinary dog! NOW LET ME OUT TO GO TO HIS AID!"

The Doctor mashed buttons on the control panel, which made the doors automatically lock as they disappeared from the ship and into the time vortex.

Benji clutched at the ground gritting his teeth, the TARDIS's sound – waves sounded like mega – sub – woofers to dog ears.

The ship fell silent, as Benji trotted over to the cage he had previously been stored in and lay down.

He knew the end was near, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The ship had been destroyed, he had drained all the life from his collar and his only friend had abandoned him, losing his ticket out of there and his life.

He crossed his paws, laying his head on them. The dogs' eyes started to water for he knew he only had an hour worth of oxygen left.

The ship drifted deeper into the space time – continuum.


End file.
